This Lady is Killing Me
by Fvvn
Summary: Disini Shikamaru Nara. Bocah sulung dari keluarga Nara yang sedang kerepotan dengan hidupnya sendiri/PRANG/hobinya memang ngamuk dan membanting barang orang. seperti mak lampir/Dedicate to O! GOSIPH! First ShikaIno! XD RnR?


Banting ini, banting itu. sejak jadian, Ino semakin kalap tak tentu. Emosinya lebih parah daripada gadis-gadis yang sedang PMS. Dia seperti bencana alam yang tidak bisa dielakkan.

"Dasar BOOODOOOOH!"

**PRANG**

Oh sial, tropi 'go' ku di pecahkannya tanpa belas kasih.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa, Ino. Mengertilah sedikit," irisnya sekarang mengkilat tajam. Ia menusukku dengan sengaja rupanya.

"Mengerti? Hei, tuan malas. Kita sudah satu bulan jadian dan kau belum pernah mengajakku kencan SAMASEKALI. Pasangan macam apa kau? Nanas sialan!" ia menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai. Sungguh, pertengkaran ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali.

"Aku banyak PR–" sebuah frisbee terlempar dan nyaris saja menghantam wajahku, "Hei! Itu bahaya!"

"Dasar egois! PR Itu cuman alasan kan!" matanya sekarang berkaca-kaca. Tangannya menunjuk keluar jendela yang mana saat itu awan sedang bergumul dengan lembutnya diwaktu malam, "Naruto saja yang sibuk dengan kegiatan sepakbolanya masih bisa mengajak Sakura makan di pinggir jalan!"

"Jadi kau mau aku mengajakmu makan dipinggir jalan besok? Oke, oke,"

"NGGAK MAUUU!" tiba-tiba saja ia menjerit ditelingaku. Semakin brutal.

"Duh–" tanganku mengorek kuping dengan wajah yang sedikit risih.

"Aku tak mau kencan pertamaku standar dan nggak menarik! Kau harus merencanakan sesuatu yang luarbiasa! Aku tak mau tahu! Kalau kau masih menyebalkan seperti ini, aku bersumpah demi papan igo-mu, akan kupatahkan semuanya sampai tak bersisa lagi!"

"Hei, hei, tung– INOOO! MINGGU DEPAN AKU ADA TEST UJIAN MASUK UNIVERSITAS! HEI!"

"MASA BODO!"

**Blam!**

Dia pulang dari apartemenku. Gelap. Mataku serasa copot saat itu. Hanya ada sorot cahaya yang berkedap-kedip dari layar TV dan seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak seperti sampah di pojok ruangan.

Aku frustasi.

Jangan salahkan aku jika tanggal jadian kami mepet dengan waktu ujian. Ino memang tidak sabaran, entah bagaimana mungkin orang yang bawel sepertinya bisa jadian denganku seminggu yang lalu. Sepertinya aku sudah dicekoki ganja oleh Kiba. Atau Naruto.

**Sigh.**

Aku tak bisa berpikir lengang. Ujian sudah didepan mata. Tekanan dalam batin yang diberikan Ino sungguh membuatku semakin gila. Aku tak mungkin mengorbankan waktu belajarku tapi, aku juga tak mau kehilangan dia. Biar begini-begini juga aku naksir dengan Ino. Tak hanya sekedar naksir. Yaah, katakan saja kalau itu cinta.

**Uhuk**.

Tenggorokkanku kemasukkan kecoak.

Disini Shikamaru Nara. Bocah sulung dari keluarga Nara yang sedang kerepotan dengan hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Title** : This Lady is Killing Me

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Fantasy/Romance

**Warning** : OOC, AU, Shikamaru POV, for O! GOSIPH!, Rush plot, maksa (?), judul salah tempat (?), summary salah tempat (?), DLDR

**Summary** : Disini Shikamaru Nara. Bocah sulung dari keluarga Nara yang sedang kerepotan dengan hidupnya sendiri/PRANG/hobinya memang ngamuk dan membanting barang orang. seperti mak lampir/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicate to O! GOSIPH!**

**O**pened! **G**ate of **S**hika**I**no **P**urple **H**aze!

**(www. phaze-ina. co. nr) hilangkan spasi  
><strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Malam dimusim dingin sangat tak bersahabat bagiku. Persediaan teh dan makan malamku habis. Sementara perutku semakin keriput. Kalau tak ditanggulangi, efeknya bisa merambat pada produktivitasku yang padat–seperti artis atau pejabat tinggi–Ah, aku butuh asupan nutrisi untuk menahan gejolak tekanan batin dari Ino dan belajar keras untuk minggu depan. persetan dengan nenek lampir itu. rencana kencan impiannya harus kunomor duakan demi masa depan yang gemilang.

**Huatchuu!**

Aku beranjak dari sofa dan mencari sesuatu di balik taplak kulkasku. Sial, uangku tinggal beberapa ryo. Kucari lagi sesuatu yang bisa kurogoh–seperi jaket misalnya?–satu demi satu, pakaian yang menggantung dibadan pintu kamar itu kujamah seluruh kantongnya. Hm.

Lumayan. kutemukan receh-receh yang lainnya. Jika kuhitung-hitung sejenak–dengan rumus persamaan kuadrat atau akar–aku bisa membeli hamburger porsi rakyat jelata dan minuman soda yang terjual dipinggir jalan. Ah, jadi pelajar memang harus tahan banting dari kemiskinan. Terutama miskin makanan.

"Hoaaem, lapar–"

Mulutku menguap ditengah jalan yang beku. Kulirik sejenak keadaan sekitar, taman kota yang baru saja kulewati sangat sepi. Lampu-lampu jalan banyak yang redup, entah karena efek belum bayar pajak bumi atau apa. Aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran orang-orang PLN yang main asal jebret–matiin–lampu seenak giginya.

Hah, merepotkan.

Selalu saja hal _absurd _yang kubahas. Mungkin benar kata Chouji kalau aku 'jenius' yang salah tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu menarik perhatianku di tengah perjalanan ke supermarket. Di seberang supermarket ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang duduk sendirian di taman.

Bukan, itu bukan seorang gadis. Itu Ino–seorang mak lampir yang cantik jelita–duduk termenung di bangku taman, tanpa lampu. Sendirian.

Ino sendirian.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh si bodoh itu. ini malam hari, seharusnya ia sudah ada di rumah saat ini.

"Oi, Ino!" ia tak menyahut. Mungkin panggilanku kurang keras, "Ino! Hei, Ino!" kakiku berlari menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah mobil berlampu sen menyilaukan, mengklakson dan mataku terbelalak saat mobil itu melesat cepat menghampiriku.

**TIIIIIN**

Mataku terpejam, menunggu saat-saat di tabrak dengan ironisnya. Tapi eh, tunggu sebentar. Ini sudah detik ke lima sejak klakson itu berhenti mengisi telingaku. Mataku membuka dan, kaget. Mobil itu sudah berada dibelakangku kini. Aku tak tertabrak, hebat. Supirnya pasti seorang _stuntman_ atau mantan pesirkus (?).

Aku selamat. oh, demi Karpov yang agung.

Mataku kembali mencari Ino. Syukurlah, dia tidak hilang ditelan malam (?). Ino masih terduduk diam di bangku taman. Hanya bedanya, kali ini ia menatapku.

"S-Shika?"

Alisku mengernyit. heran dengan suara Ino yang mendadak lembut seperti krim susu. Mimik wajahnya berubah getir. Tangannya gemetaran dan ia mencengkeram rok yang dipakainya dengan kuat.

Napasku menghela berat. Dengan tidak nyaman, kuusahakan duduk disampingnya dan hendak mengelus punggung kecilnya itu kalau saja ia tak berbicara.

"S-Shika … kenapa kau kesini?"

"HAH? Suaraku mendadak kencang, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau belum pulang? Bagaimana jika Inoichi menyemburku lagi gara-gara anaknya belum kembali?"

"Maaf," ia menghela napasnya. Saat kuperhatikan, mendadak irisnya berpaling dan ia terlihat panik, "Aku beneran minta maaf. Jangan marah dong,"

"Hh … ayo kuantar pulang," bokongku beranjak dari kursi. Ino menyusulku kemudian, "Ayo," aku memunggunginya yang berjalan di belakangku. Tapi, baru tiga detik berlalu dan mulutnya sudah menginterupsi.

"T-Tunggu Shikamaru!"

"Apa lagi?" mataku berputar malas.

"Kau mau kemana?" sekarang wajahku yang berputar, mengarah padanya.

"Hah?" kerutan di wajahku semakin kentara, "Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang, apalagi?" Ino menunjuk kearah yang lain.

"Rumahku kan lewat sana? Kau mabuk ya?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

Kau yang mabuk Ino …

"Itu kan kearah hutan! Jangan main-main ah!" kutarik tangannya, tapi gadis itu tetap ngotot dengan pendiriannya.

"Untuk apa aku bohong?" suaranya bergetar. Ada apa ini? Kenapa wajahnya jadi _desperate_ begitu?

"Oke, oke. Terserah kau saja mau lewat mana. Yang penting kau harus pulang," kubiarkan ia menuntunku pergi. Napasku menghela lagi disana. Disela-sela perjalanan, kulihat matanya yang melirikku, tapi cepat-cepat berpaling saat kuperhatikan balik. Sungguh, Ino tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Dia jadi … aneh.

Apa mungkin Ino sempat terbentur pagar? Atau menabrak kotak pos?

Ah, konyol. Mak lampir itu tak mungkin bertranformasi jadi Naruto.

**Kriiuukk**

Ino melirikku dengan tatapan polosnya. Ini langka. tidak pernah ia melihatku dengan wajah kanak-kanak yang seperti–jujur saja, lumayan cantik–itu. Tapi eh, ini bukan poin pentingnya. Daripada memikirkan wajahnya, ada hal lain yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Kau lapar?" Ino mendadak peduli padaku. Biasanya ia mengeluh jika mendengar bunyi perutku yang keroncongan dan mengataiku 'payah'

"Abaikan saja, Ino,"

"Tidak," ia berhenti melangkah. wajahnya berhadapan denganku, sekarang, "Kau mau makan apa?" ia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, seolah pepohonan disekitar kami seperti toko kue dan restoran cepat saji yang bisa dinikmati begitu saja. Aku memijit kening, bersikap seolah hendak menjawab pertanyaannya yang menyerupai jin Aladin.

"Apa yang ingin kumakan? Ada banyak,"

"Sebutkan saja," mataku memicing. Ino terlihat semakin aneh dengan lelucon–itupun kalau pertanyaannya masih bisa dikatakan sebagai lelucon–garing ini. Ia tak pernah bercanda–setahuku–dan ia benci membicarakan hal yang bersifat omong-kosong.

"Manisan,"

Ia memetik selembar daun cinnamon yang kebetulan ada disekitar kami.

**Pik**

Mendadak, daun itu berubah menjadi kembang gula di tangannya, "Ini, silahkan. Kau mau apa lagi?"

Wajahku kepo, menyamai Naruto. Mustahil! Mungkin saja yang tadi kusaksikan itu hanyalah ilusi semata (?) dan aku sedang bermimpi aneh.

"_Monjayaki_,"

Ino menoleh kekanan-kirinya lagi, dan memetik sebuah daun yang ada di sana. Lagi-lagi, daun yang dipetiknya berubah wujud dan sekarang menyerupai monja yang kuminta, "Ini," bukan sekedar ilusi. Monja yang ada di tanganku ini memang asli dan bisa dimakan.

Oke, sekarang aku panik.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Shikamaru?" ia tersenyum manis disana, "Kau sudah puas kan? Ayo jalan lagi. kalau habis kau bisa minta yang lain padaku," ia meletakkan telunjuk mungilnya di depan bibir dan mengerling.

Gusti tuhan …

Sejak kapan Ino jadi _Vanilla Aisu_ dan bisa sihir?

"I-Ino," belum reda rasa kagetku, pemandangan yang lainnya sekarang membuat jantungku loncat dari atas monas. Oke. sebenarnya itu majas yang terlalu hiperbola tapi, AKU SUNGGUHAN KAGET.

Mulutku terbuka lebar. Atau bahasa kerennya, _mangap_

Bangunan yang berdiri didepan mataku bukanlah sebuah rumah, tapi kastil mungil. Warnanya krim, seolah terbuat dari biskuit dan lelehan cokelat. Disamping kastil itu ada aliran sungai yang memanjang. Airnya berwarna merah muda. Ino bilang rasanya seperti sirup arbei. Tubuhku bergidik. Dengan horror, kutatap Ino yang berekspresi seolah tidak ada kejanggalan apapun.

"I-Ino … apa ini?"

"Apa ini?" ia membalik pertanyaanku, "Ini rumahku. Komplek Karamel, nomor 23,"

kaus kutangku melorot sebelah.

Ekspresiku semakin tak berbentuk. Rupanya Ino mengkhawatirkan perubahan mimikku yang drastis seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa?" kepalaku tak bisa menggeleng maupun berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Yang ada aku semakin pucat. Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Ia lepas jaket dan kausnya mendadak. Aku kaget setengah mati.

"O-Oi! Kau mau apa? Ini bulan November!" teriakanku sedikit meleset. Harusnya kukatakan, '_Oi! Kau gila ya telanjang di tengah malam!_' tapi bibirku terkunci untuknya. gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ia lempar kaus dan jaketnya ke udara. Tiba-tiba saja jaketnya menjadi sofa sementara kaus birunya menyebar membentuk robek demi robek kain dan saat tersangkut di pepohonan, ia berubah wujud menjadi sebuah lampu yang beraneka warna. Bentuknya pun bermacam-macam dengan ukuran dan daya pancar cahaya yang berbeda pula.

Sementara aku? Cengo _season_ dua.

"Tidak mungkin–" kuraba sofa yang terbuat dari jaket Ino itu. begitu lembut, nyata dan hangat. Aku menoleh kembali padanya yang–menurut mataku–setengah telanjang. Ino berputar dan mengusap tubuhnya sendiri dengan jemarinya, dan secara otomatis, tubuh yang hanya berbalut kaus dalam itu kini berpakaian lagi. ia memejamkan matanya, dan menepuk tangannya. Secara tiba-tiba gerombolan daun yang di tiup angin berbondong-bondong mendekatinya dan melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya. Rupanya ia berniat untuk mengepang mahkota kebanggaannya.

"Apakah aku cantik, hei Shikamaru. Katakanlah," ia berjalan dengan anggun dan duduk di sofa yang kupegangi. Malam ini rasi bintang terlihat sangat aneh. mereka membentuk sebuah tulisan,

_ShikaIno._

Oke, anggap saja mataku sedang bermasalah. Tapi, sihir-sihir tadi, dan perilaku Ino–yang mendadak lepas baju–itu tidak biasa.

"Kenapa diam, Shikamaru? Duduk sini," ia menepuk sebuah tempat disebelahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Ia tersenyum dengan manis disana. Biasanya ia kikir untuk menebar senyum. Tapi sekarang, rupanya seperti bidadari, sangat tulus, dan penyayang.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" ekspresinya berganti diam. Senyuman tadi mendadak hilang.

"Kenapa apanya–"

"Dan sihir macam apa yang kau gunakan? Memangnya kau itu cenayang?"

Sekarang alisnya yang bertaut.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh," ia menghela napasnya disana, "Kau bertingkah seolah habis melihat benda asing seperti alien–"

"Jangan bercanda! sihirmu itu membuatku takut!" Ino membelalak disana,

"Sihir?" ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Sihir apa? Seperti ini?" ia mengelus sebuah rumput yang diinjaknya dan sontak rerumputan itu ditumbuhi oleh ragam bunga. Mataku membelalak disana,

"Iya! IYA! Itu yang kumaksud!" gadis itu berdecak setelah melihat reaksiku.

"Ya ampunn. Bukankah itu normal? Kau sering melihatku begini kan? Sungguh Shika, kau yang sekarang membuatku takut,"

Aku menatap matanya tajam, "Jangan berbicara ngawur, Ino. Kumohon," gadis itu mendadak hening. Dan wajah _stoic_-nya itu semakin membuatku takut.

"S-Siapa yang ngawur? Kau ini kenapa sih? Amnesia? Gegar otak?" aku masih menatapnya, bingung. Aku tak bisa membuat logika dengan keadaan yang terjadi padaku saat ini, "H-Hei!" mendadak ia kibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku dan secara ajaib, sebuah topan kecil muncul dan mendorongku hingga terpental jauh.

"J-Jangan lihat kesinii!" ia tutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kiri sementara yang kanan sibuk membuat topan.

"H-Heii! Hentikan!" tubuhku berakhir dengan jatuh tengkurap sehabis dipermainkan topan. Ino memegangi jantungnya dan meredakan semburat yang tadi ia tampakkan.

Ia … malu karena kutatap? Demi apa?

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini didalam rumah,"

Ia menuntuku yang masih terbengong-bengong disana. Ino tak membiarkan irisku menangkap wajahnya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya geli.

Bayangkan saja, kursi di ruang makannya terbuat dari jeli yang dingin, tapi tidak lengket. Ia datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang melayang di belakangnya. Gelas teh itu menyebar di atas meja dengan sendirinya sementara Ino sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kulirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul sebelas malam.

Matilah aku.

Hari ini aku tak belajar apapun karena Ino sudah menginterupsiku dalam satu malam penuh.

"Shikamaru," ia memanggilku disela-sela memasaknya, "Bagaimana, belajarmu?"

Kuseruput tehnya sebelum berbicara.

"Hari ini aku tak belajar. Bukankah kau datang merusuh tadi?" sebuah ikan hidup yang hendak ia goreng mendadak lompat ke penggorengan dengan sendirinya dan membuat minyaknya bercipratan.

"Akh!" Ino mengerang disana, "Ikan sialan!" ia mengusap-usap lengannya yang terkena cipratan minyak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh kearahku dengan wajah yang sungkan.

"M-maaf. Hehe," ia gosok tengkuknya, tidak enak.

Sungguh, sopan. Tidak seperti Ino yang biasanya.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, ikan bakar dan embel-embelnya itu bersuguhan di meja makan. Ino sendiri yang membawanya dan sebagian piring melayang terbang. Ia terlihat senang disana. Cukup mengejutkan saat kucicipi masakannya yang spektakuler.

"Rasanya … enak," ia melepaskan senyum lima jari yang paling menawan yang pernah kulihat. Wajahnya bertopang dagu kini. Ia duduk dengan nyaman di depanku. Hari ini berlalu dengan aneh. Sampai malam aku terus mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan Ino dan ketika sadar, waktu sudah terlalu larut.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap disini,"

Aku masih tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada bumi ini. Tapi, menginap dirumahnya kurasa tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ralat.

Ini sangat buruk. BURUK.

"K-kenapa? Apa ranjangnya terlalu besar?"

"Hhh," aku mendengus disitu. Sungguh, ini merepotkan, "Bukan masalah ranjangnya Ino," tengkukku mendadak dingin. Ia mendekat kepadaku dengan wajah yang bertanya. Piyama tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan benar-benar membuatku sesak napas.

"Lalu, kenapa?" ia terlihat berpikir disana.

Dasar lemot.

"Kau tidak serius kan saat kau bilang kita tidur seranjang?" ia menggembungkan pipinya mendadak.

"Kau menganggapku main-main?" oke, itu artinya dia serius.

"Tapi, Ino. Kita kan bukan–"

"Bukan apa?" ia memotong pembicaraanku dengan cepat. WTH? WTH? Apakah adat istiadat di dunia ini sudah berubah?

"M-Maksudku, tidak mungkin laki-laki dan perempuan tidur seranjang kalau belum menikah," gadis pirang itu memalingkan mukanya dan melipat tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Bisa saja. Kalau si gadis tak keberatan,"

Apa itu artinya dia menyodorkan tubuhnya padaku?

Kuusap dahiku yang berkeringat. Situasi ini sulit.

"Ino,"

"Apa?"

"Kita belum menikah kan?"

"Tapi kita pacaran," aku menganguk setuju untuk itu.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" ia membalas ucapanku dengan cepat.

Aku jadi ragu jika ingin mengetesnya. Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang Ino sediakan. Gadis itu ternganga di tempatnya.

"Kemari," aku memanggilnya dengan tanganku, dan gadis itu menyanggupinya tanpa menolak sedikitpun, "Tidur disampingku," ia masih patuh. Kaki jenjangnya yang seputih susu menjadi tontonanku saat itu. ia bahkan menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat.

Keringatku semakin bercucuran.

"Ino," spontan, tubuhku beranjak dan mengurung tubuhnya yang ada dibawahku. Gadis itu masih menatapku polos.

"K-Kau mau apa, Shikamaru?"

"Boleh kucium?" wajahnya mendadak merah, sesuai dugaanku. Ino yang biasanya pasti akan menghajarku sampai biru.

Tapi,

"S-Silahkan,"

Yang ini jelas pasrah. Ino tak pernah serela ini padaku sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, aku tak menyukai sifatnya yang terlalu nurut dan patuh. Aku bisa gila. Atau lebih parah, menjadi bosan.

"Boleh kusentuh?"

"A-Apa?"

"Bolehkah kusentuh seluruh tubuhmu?" mataku tak henti-hentinya berfokus pada satu titik, yakni iris _aquamarine_-nya. Ino mendadak kalap, napasnya terlihat jenggah.

"Kau … serius?" aku hanya memejamkan mata sejenak dan menjawabnya dengan intonasi yang tenang.

"Serius," sengaja kudekatkan wajahku padanya, "Jadi … bolehkah?" ia terlihat menelan ludah.

Ayolah. Pukul aku seperti biasa, Ino. Marahi aku. Maki aku sepuasmu.

"Baiklah–" sial, ia memejamkan matanya, "T-Tapi jangan kasar,"

Sial–

"_Mendokuse_," kulepaskan Ino dari cengkeramanku. Tubuhku beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil barang-barangku, "Hari ini aku mau pulang saja,"

"Kenapa?" suaranya terdengar pahit. Ia duduk diranjangnya dalam keadaan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sumpah, gadis itu harus membalut tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum insting laki-lakiku menjadi liar.

"Ino, pakailah baju yang pantas didepanku,"

"Eh?" kuambil jaketku yang tadi bergantung di lengan sofa jeli. Kemudian memakaikannya pada Ino.

"Kau tak boleh memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada siapapun selain aku–" celaka. Harus kuralat, "Maksudku, pada orang yang menjadi suamimu kelak,"

"Aku kan hanya menunjukkannya pada pacarku sendiri. Apakah itu juga tak boleh?" kepalaku menggeleng. Harus kuakui, aku tak punya hak melarangnya. Tapi, membayangkan Ino yang hanya menggunakan gaun tidur sepaha dengan bahan yang nyaris transparan seperti lingerine, bagaimana mungkin aku tak berusaha keras untuk tidak menyerangnya?

HEH! Jangan bercanda.

"Aku hanya tak ingin, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Itu saja," kutengok ke arah lain. asalkan bukan wajah polos gadis itu. ya. asalkan bukan wajahnya.

"Sesuatu yang seperti apa?"

"Tak usah diperpanjang," keringat dingin menuruni pelipisku, "Lagipula, Ino yang kukenal seharusnya marah padaku. Tapi, kenapa kau malah bersikap 'terbuka' dan mempersilahkanku seperti raja?" ia turun dari ranjangnya dan mendadak memelukku. Disana wajahnya tenggelam di dadaku.

"Karena … kalau aku menolak, kau akan marah," terdengar degup jantungnya yang tidak stabil. Tangannya terasa dingin, "Aku hanya ingin, membuatmu senang. Apakah aku salah?"

"Kh … caramulah yang salah,"

"Salah kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah puas? Aku menolakmu, kau tidak suka. Aku bersikap egois, kau membencinya. Aku bersikap patuh, kau malah menganggapku aneh. apa sih maumu, Shikamaru? Hei, katakan padaku dengan jelas," ia menarik kerah bajuku dan membuat wajahku menunduk, mendekatinya.

"Maaf. Aku memang egois," ia melepas cengkeraman tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja menangis.

Oke. Pertama, menjadi patuh. Dan sekarang cengeng.

Aku mulai merindukan sifat Ino yang lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Ino masih terdiam di bibir ranjang sementara aku duduk termenung di sofanya. Coba pikir, dulu aku selalu mengeluh karena Ino bersikap egois dan membangkang padaku. Sekarang, aku malah menolak sikap barunya yang jelas-jelas sangat ideal dan sesuai harapanku.

Aneh memang.

Kau boleh pukul aku sampai puas setelah fic ini tamat.

Terserah.

Tapi aku sadar. Aku kehilangan satu tantangan. Melihat Ino yang jinak, membuat rasa tertarikku padanya berkurang drastis. Ternyata, aku mencintainya karena Ino bersikap kasar, dan egois padaku. Karena ia liar, aku jadi ingin menjinakkannya. Karena ia yang sering berteriak-teriak padaku, aku jadi merasa hidup. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa Ino telah bersikap kalem, sama saja dengan kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Aku dengan Ino yang patuh sama sekali tak cocok.

Dalam hidup ini, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi kutub berlawanan untuk menyemangatiku yang pemalas dan tak punya harapan. Ino yang seperti mak lampir adalah sosok yang paling ideal. Tak peduli seberapa jenggah aku padanya dulu.

Sekarang, baru kusadari bahwa aku merindukan sifat bawelnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terjaga, Shikamaru?"

"Ino. Ini permintaan terakhirku sebelum tidur," ia mengerjap tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Makilah aku,"

"H-hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Mengumpatlah padaku," ia terlihat berkeringat saat itu.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berdiri persis didepannya. Ia berniat ingin menjentikkan jarinya–entah untuk apa–yang jelas, aku tak akan membiarkannya bergerak atau membuat sihir sesenti pun.

"Jangan, Ino. Kubilang maki-makilah aku,"

"Aku tak bisa,"

Wajah sedihnya membuatku tak kuasa ingin menjerit didepan wajahnya.

"MENJERITLAH BODOHH! AKU BENCI PADAMU YANG SEPERTI INI! ADA APA DENGANMU INOO! BANGUNLAH DARI MIMPI!" bibirnya bergetar, matanya sembab dan memerah. Aku yakin dadanya bergejolak sekarang.

Lengannya membentang dan kaca-kaca dirumahnya pecah semua.

**PRANG!**

Gorden di jendela kamarnya tersingkap dengan kasar, menampilkan purnama di tengah malam yang bercahaya bagai intan. seprai ranjangnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah gumpalan. Hendaknya benda itu akan menghantamku sampai tewas. Entahlah.

Mungkin tak seharusnya kubuat penyihir jejadian ini marah.

Tapi aku sudah terlambat.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU SHIKAMARU! TAK PEDULI SEKERAS APAPUN AKU MENGERTI, KAU SELALU MENGANGGAPKU SALAH! HEAAAH!" ia angkat ranjang berlabel king-size miliknya dan menatapku dengan angker.

Oh wow. Aku sial.

"KAU INGIN AKU MEMAKIMU? OKE. SEKARANG TERIMA INI, DASAR NANAS BUSUK, TUPAI MALAS, KELEDAI BODOOOH!"

**BRAK**

Ranjang itu menghantam sisi tembok bangunan yang lain. Jantungku mulai deg-degan. Aku merasa nyawaku diujung tanduk.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya sekali dan membuat lantai di rumah ini membungkus tubuhku seperti sushi. bagaikan magnet, berbagai benda alumunium menempel pada kedua tangan Ino dan ia datang padaku dengan dua buah pisau yang tergenggam.

Matilah aku!

"O-Oi! Aku tak bermaksud m-menyinggungmu sampai begini!" wajahku sudah pucat setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak. Aura Ino terasa gelap saat itu dengan berbagai benda-benda kelas berat seperti meja yang melayang-layang di belakangnya, seolah siap menghantamku sampai remuk, "M-Maaf, Ino,"

**Grrr**

"I-Ino," mataku terpejam erat. Kudengar suara dentuman yang keras seperti patahan kayu-kayu yang membahana di kamarnya. Saat kubuka mata perlahan, kondisinya sudah sangat berbeda. Kamar itu seperti habis disapu Tsunami. Rusak parah.

Ludahku tertelan dengan paksa.

"Kau melihatnya?" ia mencengkeram kepalanya seperti orang yang kehabisan obat terlarang, "Kau pasti membenciku," ia kembali berkaca-kaca dan meringkuk di tempatnya sambil sesenggukkan.

"H-Hei, tenanglah,"

Jujur saja, Ino yang seperti ini jauh lebih merepotkanku daripada yang versi mak lampir.

"Kau lihat kan, betapa buruknya sikapku jika marah? Aku tak mau kau tahu karena ini sangat memalukan," aku berjongkok didepannya. Tak bisa kulihat wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh dengkul-dengkulnya sendiri.

"Ini bukanlah satu hal yang patut kau anggap sebagai aib," kutepuk bahunya dan mendekap gadis itu perlahan, "Aku memang tak suka dengan keluh kesah dan sikap kerasmu padaku. Tapi, aku juga membutuhkan sosokmu yang cerewet. Karena, tanpa itu, aku merasa hampa. Aku merasa buta dengan mana yang baik atau buruk. Kalau kau tak pernah memarahiku, aku takkan pernah berpikir dua kali tentang bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap padamu. Tolong, bersikaplah seperti dulu. Aku hanya merasa tak cocok denganmu yang patuh padaku. Aku merasa, aku kehilangan sosok Ino yang kusukai,"

Pendar bintang di tengah angkasa mendadak semakin terang. Kerlipnya sangat cantik, ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang beraroma vanilla mint. Pikiranku mendadak tenang.

Ino melepaskan pelukanku dan menghilang seperti ombak. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjadi buih dan pergi tanpa bekas. Disana, aku jatuh terduduk. Tanpa sadar lingkungan disekitarku sudah menjadi hutan seketika. Rumah kue yang Ino punya mendadak hilang. Entahlah. Yang tersisa hanyalah sekeping kaca yang kuyakin itu adalah pecahan dari jendela rumahnya.

Aku sengaja membawanya pulang dan menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Itupun kalau kejadian yang baru saja kualami bisa dihitung sebagai kejadian nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru?" telingaku mendadak pengang.

"Shikamaru? Bangunlah,"

**Tes**

Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi pipiku.

Ternyata itu air mata Ino. Tapi kenapa?

"Ng–" kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Ino terlihat sumringah mendadak.

"SHIKAMARU! Kau sadar!" ia memelukku sampai terasa sesak.

"H-Hei! Lepaskan, Ino!"

Teguranku dihiraukannya. Tak peduli, wajahnya tetap saja tenggelam dalam dadaku.

"Dua hari kau koma. Aku sangat khawatir padamu,"

_Dua hari? Koma?_

"M-Memangnya aku kenapa?" ia baru saja melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kau lupa? Kemarin yang lalu, kau tak sengaja menemuiku di taman. Lalu, sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahmu,"

"Jadi, aku koma karena tabrakan?" ia menggeleng cepat. Dahiku sekarang berkerut, bingung.

"Kau berhasil selamat karena mobil itu bisa mengelak darimu. Tapi, setelah itu kau berlari menghampiriku dan terpleset kulit pisang hingga koma,"

Kepokepokepo.

Jadi … aku koma karena kejadian yang tidak elit seperti ini?

"A-pa …?" aku tersungkur lemas di kasur. Kepalaku mendadak pusing.

"Shikamaru, maaf ya," ia terlihat memainkan seprai ranjangku, "Sepertinya, aku terlalu egois padamu. Baru saja kupikirkan, bagaimana jika kau meninggal. Rasanya aku juga ingin meninggal,"

"Hei, hei. Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh,"

"Tapi serius. Saat kau koma, aku tak berdoa untuk apapun selain keselamatanmu. Rasanya, mendapatkan matamu yang terbuka saja aku sudah sangat bahagia," ia membuatku tertegun sejenak, "Maaf ya,"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan diperbesar," kuelus kepalanya, secara asal, "Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kutraktir kau makan di pinggir jalan," Ia menampilkan senyum lima jarinya yang pernah kutemui di mimpi. Tangannya membentuk lambang _peace, _dan barisan giginya yang putih terlihat.

"Horee! Traktir! Traktir!" sambil tertawa, kuacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"Jangan heboh begitu ah. Kau seperti bocah, Ino,"

Ah, hari ini sangat indah.

"Lho? Shikamaru?" suara kaget Ino, sedikit menggangguku.

"Kenapa?" ia menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di bawah lantai ruang inapku.

"Apa ini?" benda itu membuat mataku terbelalak. Ino memerhatikannya dengan rasa penasaran. Ia menoleh keseluruh ruangan dan menemukan bahwa benda yang dipegangnya itu tidak berasal dari manapun, "Kepingan kaca ini … aneh. warnanya merah jambu sendiri," ludahku tertelan.

Mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi?

Lalu, apa?

"Ah, sudahlah," ia simpan kepingan kaca itu di saku bajunya, "Bentuknya bagus, buatku boleh?" entah kenapa ia meminta izin padaku. Ludahku tertelan barang sejenak.

"B-boleh,"

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N : **terkejar! Akhirnya bisa buat fic untuk O! GOSIPH! #gelintingan. Maaf ya untuk plot yang terkesan _rush_. Sedikit memaksakan diri saat membuat fic ini. Tapi ah, sudahlah XD seperti biasa, saya selalu saja membuat fic yang tokohnya OOC max. mungkin sudah tanda-tanda =..= #jadiorangkaya #ganyambung.

Oh iya, soal fantasinya? Apa yang terlihat fantasi di fic ini? Sihir-sihirnya? Oh bukan. Terus? Oke, oke. Yang menjadi fantasi di fic ini adalah sifat Ino yang mendadak patuh! AHAHAHA! #Obatabis #DORR

**Fyi : **

**Vanilla Aisu**, tokoh penyihir di komik Sugar-sugar rune. Anaknya manis, patuh, dan lembut :3

**Go**, mirip permainan biji item-putih di HP jadul tapi cara main Go nggak begitu =))

**Karpov, **Grandmaster catur dari Russia :3 namanya lumayan terkenal dan saia punya buku langkah-langkah permainan Karpov pas lawan Kasparov #FyiLhoFyi :3

**Monjayaki**, makanan khas daerah Tsukishima (yang pernah nonton Miracle Train~ Odeo line e youkoso pasti nggak asing XD)

.

.

.

**Well, RnR?**

**Muchas Gracias**


End file.
